More Than Just a Pet
by Kane Constan
Summary: Perseus is Nico's dog, but he wants to be more than that. When Nico starts dating his best friend, Annabeth, Perseus loses hope. Then the Blue Fairy allows him to temporarily become human. If he can't make Nico fall in love with him in 5 days, then Perseus will turn back into a dog and he and Nico will never be able to be together. All human. Percy/Nico. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || More Than Just a Pet || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: More Than Just a Pet - Woof! Bark! Woof!

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All of the PJO and HOO characters are owned by Rick Riordan and not me. Dog!Perseus and this story has been legally adopted from maryfever123 by Kane Constan (who is only a high functioning sociopath). No animals were harmed in the making off this work off fiction (*cough* only humans *cough*)

Warnings: fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, canon divergent, overly sexy Nico diAngelo, overly adorable Percy Jackson.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Annabeth

Animals: Perseus

Summary: Perseus is Nico's dog, but he wants to be more than that. When Nico starts dating his best friend, Annabeth, Perseus loses hope. Then the Blue Fairy allows him to temporarily become human. If he can't make Nico fall in love with him in 5 days, then Perseus will turn back into a dog and he and Nico will never be able to be together. All human. Percy/Nico.

SIDE NOTE - The things in _italics_ are in dog language.

 **More Than Just a Pet**

 _Woof! Bark! Woof!_

Prologue: Perseus I

* * *

Percy's POV

The first time I met the my owner, Nico diAngelo, I was only a puppy. I don't really remember much about the day in question, just that there was a little boy, with what I now know to be, chocolate cake around his face, that seemed to enjoy pestering my tiny self. I must have barked and japped at him for hours, but, eventually, I grew to love the Italian boy. Actually, I grew to love him.

For the slightly slower of you out there (hey! I'm one of you), I'm a dog. I'm man's best friend; rapist's worst enemy. My name is Perseus, like the hero from the tragic Ancient Greek tale, and, believe it or not, I'm in love with my Human - Nico diAngelo.

That boy is the most handsome and irresistible human I have every rested my sharp, colour-blind eyes upon, but that might just be, because the rest of the extensive Human race are fuck ugly. Other than a couple of people, I don't think that's the reason, but whatever. He's so nice to me, and I absolutely adore the feeling of his tender hands through my hair. It feels good.

* * *

Right now, I'm extremely bored, and want someone to play with, but Nico isn't back from school yet." _Awww Pooh."_ Kicking the super awesome Sock-Spider under the EVIL fridge of DOOM at 10 A.M. wasn't the best idea in the world, but maybe if I think about super-awesome Nico time will go by faster (time flies when you're having fun!), and he will be back, with me, at home. _Nico. Nico. Nico. Bacon...no, Perseus. Nico. Just Nico. Nico._

My plan seemed to of worked, as I heard a key in the door and my brilliant owner came to rescue me from boredom. I tried to restrain from jumping up at him, but I really couldn't control myself." Perseus, slobber isn't meant to be on people's faces." He laughed as I greeted him.

 _"But it's fun!"_ I yelled in over excitement.

"Have you been having fun?" Nico asked me with his alluring (not to mention sexy) Italian accent.

 _"No!"_ I replied, annoyed that he hadn't realised sooner.

" That's good." He replied, oblivious to my side of the conversation.

 _"What!?"_ I barked, obviously confused. You Humans should really stop trying to understand what us Canines say. You clearly speak some other language, and you're really just talking to yourselves - it's kinda stupid.

Anyway, he decided that I should perform my daily 'dog tricks'.

"Perseus, sit." He commanded; I sat.

"Give me your paw." Nico said; I gave him my paw.

"Can you roll over for me?" He asked; I stared at him.

"Roll over." He instructed; I rolled over.

"You're a good boy, aren't you? Good, Perseus." I loved it when Nico praised me, it makes me all gooey inside.

 _"Yes, Perseus is a very good boy."_ I confirmed. He rubbed my belly, and gave me a treat for being so awesome. He should be grateful; I work my tail off doing tricks for him. I really don't get paid enough for this.


End file.
